


No Big Deal

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laxus goes from being utterly peeved at Mirajane to asking her out on a date in a very small amount of time. But seriously, he's nearly certain it has to do with some sort of satanic charm magic that she knows. Has to be. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Big Deal

  


For as big a deal as the whole thing was, it was also basically not so big a deal. And yeah, that made no sense, but if one were only to observe the recent goings on around the hall, they'd get it.

Mirajane Strauss had somehow found herself in a very real relationship with Laxus Dreyar. Which, yeah, was kinda a big deal to nearly all the women in the guild that she was close too and destroyed the Thunder Legion (namely Freed) in some ways.

At the same time though, it seemed to be such a non-deal to Laxus that, for the most part, unless one was to have heard the news, they wouldn't even realize that he was involved with the eldest Strauss. He hardly came around the hall to begin with and, when he did, he mostly just sat in a corner with the Thunder Legion, ignoring everyone else, or went downstairs to shoot pool or throw some darts.

He wasn't a very affectionate person. Even when it came to relationships. And he'd long explained this to Mirajane. If they were going to be anything, then she was going to have to abide by that. He wasn't going to sit around the bar and giggle with her or brag her up to all the others.

She could be his demon, but he wasn't going to be her bitch.

Quite honestly, Mira wasn't interested in that at all. The past few years, since getting her sister back, dating had more or less fallen to the wayside. There was so much going on at the hall constantly and then she was trying to make up for all that lost time with Lisanna and, well, men were definitely on the back burner. She still saw a few, of course, but nothing that ever became serious. It just wasn't worth her time.

Originally, Laxus wasn't supposed to be either. Then again, Laxus wasn't really even supposed to be a date, but there she was one night, moaning on to Kinana as they closed up about how even Lisanna had something to do that weekend (albeit it was just hanging very platonically out with Natsu, but whatever) as well as Elf (his hanging with Ever not nearly as platonic or even happening as the two would have a massive fight before then) and it just wasn't fair. The one time she got off on a Saturday and Lucy was off on some rare mission with only Erza and Wendy so she was out.

What was Mirajane supposed to do with a whole day to herself?

"If I were you," Kinana said, "I'd just sleep in and then do absolutely nothing. At all."

"That's so...boring."

"And? Sometimes boring is nice. And oh, Laxus? Are you about done? We're closing up."

She was speaking, of course, to the very much so still finishing his dinner slayer that had been dismayed earlier in the evening to find the hall so filled up that he had to actually sit up at the bar. Where, it was still so busy, that he didn't receive his food until twenty till close and that was just unacceptable.

In the old days, he'd have probably scared off most of the posers that hung around by throwing his weight around. Or, better yet, back then he'd have gone to his mostly private upper floor to eat and drink in peace. Not sit up at the bar like some sort of...commoner.

"Yeah," he grumbled out to Kinana, still cutting at his steak. "Almost done."

"What are you doing for the weekend then, Laxus?" Mira asked, almost to be polite. She was passing by him, going to put away a bottle of liquor, and felt awkward not saying something. "Taking a job?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Snort. He wasn't in a good mood, at all, and only said, "Nothin' that you could keep up with anyhow."

That made Mirajane glance back at him. "I highly doubt that whatever it is could possibly be that extreme."

"Oh, it is."

"Sure."

"It is."

"Well, whatever it is, I could more than, what was it you said? 'Keep up with?' I could definitely keep up with anything."

"Doubt it."

"Tell me what it is then. Or is it nothing?"

And he didn't know why she was getting under his skin so badly, but she was. He'd had more than a bit to drink since arriving and, paired with the overly crowded hall, left a very annoyed slayer.

"I know," Kinana said all of a sudden as she stood over at the register, counting the money. "You could take Mira with you, Laxus. Then she'd have something to do and prove you wrong and you're both glaring at me, so never mind."

Another snort. Then, after taking a long sip from his ale, Laxus said, "You wanna come out with me? Huh? Mira? Since you're so big and bad?"

"Are you challenging me to hang out with you?' Mira almost gave a snort of her own. "That deprived of friends, are you, Laxus?"

"I ain't the one bitching about not having anything to do on an off day, am I, Mira?"

He sealed his fate then as, letting out a slight huff, she said simply. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

Narrowing his eyes, Laxus got to his feet before reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. "Alright then. I guess you're comin' with me on Saturday."

"I guess so."

He tossed some jewels down on the counter before turning to walk off. It wasn't until he was completely out of the building that both she and Kinana broke out into giggles over how silly Laxus was. Far too easy to get worked up.

It wasn't like the man thought about it again though. He didn't go tot he hall for the next few days and, on Saturday, when he showed up, it was just to hang out with Bickslow and Freed a bit. Other than that, he had no plans.

He just hadn't wanted to be shown up in front of Mirajane.

Which would have worked and been fine. You know, until she freaking showed up at the hall around seven, approaching his table before asking where they were going.

"Going?" Bickslow asked, the five voices of his wooden dolls mimicking this. "Why would the two of you be going anywhere?"

"Laxus offered to take me out tonight," the woman said, though she kept her glinting eyes on the slayer who only glared in return. "Unless, gee, Laxus, did you really actually not have plans or-"

"Of course I did," he growled, shoving to his feet as Freed and Bickslow only watched in shocked silence. "I's just waiting for you. That's all."

"Sure."

"It's true!"

"I'm agreeing."

"Uh, L-Laxus-" Freed tried, but the man was busy glaring at Mirajane.

"I got shit to do tonight," was all he told his male followers before gesturing towards the hall doors. "After you, Mirajane."

"Thank you, Laxus." She nodded at both Freed and Bickslow though before turning to walk off. Laxus only headed after her with an inward growl.

He had to figure out something and fast. The woman was an idiot, fine, but she wasn't completely foolish. She was going to be ready to call his bluff at any time. He had to take her somewhere. Somewhere hardcore. Somewhere that would scare her off. Or at least do something that would scare her off.

The only problem with this, of course, was that she was Satan herself; and there was nothing short of a crucifix that was going to be fix his problem at the moment.

"Where are we headed?" Mirajane asked not soon after they left. "Lax-"

"Shush. There will be no talking."

And then he put his headphones on and lead her on a huge maze throughout Magnolia, hoping for something to strike him. He was nearly certain that the only reason Mira was still with him was because she wanted to force him to say it. Force him to admit that he had just been being rude and argumentative for no reason other than he was an old grump in his late twenties that purposely tried to find enemies constantly.

But Laxus was prideful and arrogant and definitely not going to lose to Mirajane. No way. She'd blab to everyone about the whole situation and, well, they just couldn't have that, could they?

Then he stopped, suddenly, out side this really seedy bar that he'd been (drug) to before with the Evergreen. Glancing at Mirajane, who still had on her usual ditzy facade, he decided that it would be the best place to take her. Some creep in there would hit on her, freak her out a bit, and then bam! Laxus had pretend plans and Mirajane made some excuse to leave.

Perfect plan.

Until, well, they went into the dimly lit bar that stank oddly of old pizza (the place did not serve such a thing and no other place around did either) mixed with cigars and mmm. It smelled like home to Laxus, who's apartment had just the scent practically infused into its very being.

However, it was Mirajane that seemed far more at home than he as she only pranced right into the bar and, upon glancing over at the scowling man behind the bar, waved and called out his name. All she got from him was a nod in return, but Laxus about drug her right back out of there, he was in so much shock.

"You," he hissed as she headed over to get a drink, "come here?"

"Well, sure, Lax. I've been to nearly every bar in Magnolia. Sheesh, I've only lived here since I was-"

"Why would you even go to a bar?" he complained. "You work at a bar!"

"You don't poop where you eat, do you?"

"What are you even talking about?"

Gah!

Mira only took a seat at the bar and, to Laxus surprise, even spoke to another guy there. He was huge and burly and just all around nasty looking. Mira, however, seemed to be friendly with him and it was just blowing Laxus' mind.

Is that what she did on days when she had no plans at all? She hit up disgusting dives and made friends with its inhabitants?

"-guy over here," Mirajane was saying to the man, gesturing to Laxus as he slowly sat down on the stool next to her, "was bragging up what a hardcore night he has. But if this is his idea of fun-"

"I came in here for a drink," Laxus complained as the other guy only stared at him. Holding down a snarl, he said, "So let's have one drink and then we can get down to what I'm really doing tonight."

"Whatever you say, Laxus."

He thought that perhaps a drink would give him an idea. At the very least it would buy him some time. Mira was so keyed in, however, on the bartender and the guy next to her (she was explaining something stupid to them that Laxus would have just ignored, but they were both leaning forwards, carefully paying attention; they probably just wanted to sleep with her) while Laxus was drinking himself into boredom that neither noticed over in a far corner a very, very embarrassed Evergreen, who was torn between rushing to her idol's side and rushing right out the door because, hell, there was Mirajane who would no doubt tell Elfman (who Ever was very much so not in a relationship, regardless of what he said or she did on days when she felt up to admitting it) that she was out scoping trashed guys to take her home.

Then something occurred to her.

Just what were Laxus and Mirajane doing together exactly?

The seed was planted from there as Ever, none so casually, managed to slink out of the place unnoticed, already deciding that she knew what they were doing.

They were on a date.

Which they weren't. In fact, another guy showed up at the bar around that time that Mira knew even better than the bar tender or the burly guy and, upon seeing her, he keyed in on the woman all at once. Mira seemed relieved to see him as well and there went Laxus' obligation as it wasn't long before the guy managed to get Mirajane out of there and, well, she felt bad and promised Laxus that it wasn't her intention to ditch him, but whatever. He only waved her off, called them both even, and then called it a night himself. Went back to his apartment and just, well, sorta passed out.

He'd had a long training session earlier in that day after all.

The next morning, however, he had no idea of the things he'd already set in motion, just by taking Mira to that bar. As it turned out, she took that man home with her only for him to leave before either of her siblings woke up. Not that they hadn't, err, heard him when he had been there. Because they had.

Which wasn't wholly unusual. In fact, it wasn't until they arrived at the hall that anything got weird. A perfect storm, as it was.

Ever had arrived at the guild early that morning, looking for one of her teammates or their idol, in hopes of some sort of explanation for that date she'd assumed he was on. Only none of them were around. Erza and Lucy, however, were back from their job and had come around to get some breakfast. Short of her siblings, the two of them were the ones that Ever saw Mirajane around with the most. Or at least Lucy was. And, not one to speak so casually to Erza, she went to speak with the celestial wizard while avoiding even glancing at Titania.

But Lucy, of course, had no idea what she was talking about. At all. Lucky them, however, Mirajane arrived about twenty minutes later for the start of her shift, siblings in tow. Which gave Ever something to do, as she had a certain Elf to avoid in just a way that she also managed to catch his eye at every turn, while Lisanna only went to sit up at the bar and watch her sister work.

"Lucy," Mirajane greeted as she approached the bar. "You're already back from-"

"Did you go on a date with Laxus?"

And Lisanna about choked on her own spit as she got out, "That was Laxus in your room last night?"

And Mirajane only stared at them both in shock before saying, "W-Well, I went out with Laxus last night, but he wasn't who-"

"You and Laxus are dating?" Lisanna was still in shock, but Lucy was already giggling over the whole thing. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's not tr-"

"Too bad poor Happy's not here," Lucy remarked as she still only grinned at the eldest Strauss. "He'd really be into this."

"I don't think you understand," Mirajane told them with a frown. "I didn't do anything with Laxus. Honest. He-"

"Oh, sure, Mira." Lisanna even winked. "You went out with Laxus, but came home with someone completely different. Right."

"It is right! Laxus and I weren't on a date!"

"Ever sure said you were," Lucy said with a knowing look in her eye. "You don't have to hide it. I mean, sure, it's weird and odd and hopefully, like, a one time thing, right? Because Laxus is… I mean, if you guys started getting serious, that would completely-"

"We're not anything," Mirajane told them all, blushing deeply then. "So just drop it."

They couldn't of course, not even when Kinana corroborated Mira's story of how she and Laxus wound up out together on Saturday night. It didn't matter, Lisanna told them, how it happened; it just mattered how it ended up. And, as it was, it ended up with someone back at the Strauss house.

Unfortunately for Mirajane, Laxus didn't show up at the hall that day. Or the next. Which wasn't unusual. Really, part of her was glad as it gave Lisanna and Lucy time to find something else to latch onto. By the time Laxus came around looking for a job, it happened to be the fact that they both agreed that Natsu's hygiene, although typically horrible, had slowly become atrocious. They were so busy bothering him about the fact that bugs could (and possibly did) live in his pink locks when Laxus came in.

Instead of heading right over to the board to snag a job, he went over to the bar where he stared at Mirajane with a heavy frown.

"Hi, Laxus," she greeted as she filled a tray of beers. "Did you need-"

"Why are you telling people that we-"

"I didn't!" She almost dropped the pitcher in her hand. "Lucy and Lisanna just think that we slept together because after I left you, me and that man I was with-"

"-went on a date?" Laxus had an eye brow raised then, along with his interest. "What are you talking-"

"Oh, Laxus, I just-"

"You slept with that guy?"

"Please don't-"

"Mira, he had to be, like, so below your standards."

"Shut up."

"Was he not?"

"Leave me alone, Laxus."

"You took home a guy that wore sandals to somewhere other than a beach?"

"Why do we have to talk about this?"

"Not to mention the way he gelled his hair. Like he was still twelve."

"Would you just st-"

"And he didn't even pay out your tab at the bar! He stood there and waited for you to pay before you guys left!"

"Why do you remember so much about some random guy that has nothing to do with you?"

She had him there.

For a moment anyhow.

"If I'm being mistaken as him," the man said, "then I should know everything about him. Is he even a mage?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Uh, gee, I dunno, Mirajane. Maybe I wouldn't want people confusing me for some low level regular old citizen who, for the record, is definitely subpar for you. If you won't give yourself standards-"

"You're being rude."

"You're letting people think that we're dating."

"No. I'm not letting them. They just are."

"Yeah, well," the slayer grumbled then as he glanced around, as if looking for the Thunder Legion. None of them had been in the hall all day, however. He was stuck finishing his conversation with Mirajane. "I ain't one to not get what's due to me."

"Due to you?" she repeated. He only shrugged.

"If they're sayin' I got with you, well, you might as well just give it up to me. Wouldn't want to make all your friend liars, would y- Damn it, Mira!"

She couldn't help it. Of all the stupid passes she had to put up with at the hall from overly intoxicated guys, the last one she wanted to deal with in that moment was one from the slayer. Though he'd cleaned up his character immensely since becoming associated with Fairy Tail once more, he and Mira, who had both went through some dark years around the same time, had something of a history. One in which she'd never liked his superior attitude or the fact that, when they were younger, he took great pride in teasing her brother relentlessly. Though they'd over the years grown passed that and even to respect one another, Laxus had a short leash with the woman. She'd forgiven him for his past transgressions, but at the same time, was frequently leery of them popping back up.

She and Gramps had that in common.

The only response that Mirajane had in that moment, it seemed, was to take that pitcher of beer in her hand and toss it in the slayer's face. That alone was enough to draw the attention of all the others in the guildhall, who stared in shock over at what was occurring at the bar.

It looked like, for a moment there, that Laxus and Mirajane were going to have it out. Which, for Natsu, who was sitting to attention then, would have just been the best thing ever. Other than, like, him getting a chance fight with them as well. But seeing the two of them go at it? For real?

They'd probably have to go ahead and get the funding ready for a new hall because there was no way that the current one would withstand that sort of damage.

"Awe, man, Laxus, where are you going?" Natsu complained loudly as the man only turned, still dripping with ale, to head out of the hall. And Mira stood behind the bar, glaring after him, not saying a word. "You guys gotta fight!"

Lisanna, giving up on ever getting Natsu to wash his disgusting hair, only sighed, resting an elbow on the table as she stared over at her sister. "Poor Mira. I think her and Laxus just, like, broke up."

"And just when I was workin' up the courage to tease Laxus about it," Happy complained from Lucy's lap. The blonde only made a face at him.

"You had that courage?"

"More than you," he replied, glaring up at her.

Natsu though just slumped back over. "I wanted to see them fight. Could you imagine that? It would be, like, the best thing ever. Don't you think?"

"I'm convinced you don't think," Lucy mumbled as Happy and Lisanna snickered. "But other than that-"

"I was almost on board with them as a couple," Lisanna said, holding up her fingers. "I was this close. Swear."

"All they did was sleep together," Lucy pointed out. "I really don't think you could call them a coup-"

"This close."

Heh.

That wasn't the end of Mirajane and Laxus though, obviously, as even as the man went home to wash all that damn ale off him, Laxus was already realizing just how big he had screwed up. Ever was going to be so pissed at him. She and Elfman had some sort of weird shit going on and, as the man was so keyed in on his sister's constantly, learning that her idol had pissed Mirajane off would not go well with the big oaf. Not at all.

Not to mention, Laxus had kinda grown to like the subtle, yet there respect that he and Mirajane had formed with one another over the years. He wouldn't call her a friend, not by any account, but they definitely were on the same side of things in the guild. Minus the Thunder Legion, she was one of the very few people in Fairy Tail that he could stand for long periods of time.

So he had to apologize. That was just it. Apologize. To Mirajane.

Because...uh…

Oh, right. Because the last thing a person wanted was for Satan herself to be upset with them. Sure, at one time, the whole hall resenting and hating him was fine, perhaps even something he thrived off, but recently, he'd gotten so accustomed to others at least somewhat liking and accepting him that there was no way that he could go back.

Not a chance.

The biggest problem with this, of course, was that Laxus didn't apologize. Not to anyone. Hell, he'd never even told his grandfather sorry for attempting to steal Fairy Tail! He'd done so with his actions and more than made up for it, but verbalizing it? Not so much. It wasn't in the Dreyar blood.

He felt like it was, however, a big part of the Strauss genes though. His options were pretty much either apologize or go ahead and write Mirajane off as a foe. Not something he wanted to do in a guild where she was, perhaps, one of the most loved fixtures.

How could he apologize without saying sorry though? Wtih everyone else he knew, it was easy. Fuck up with Bickslow? Just go and watch him perform some tricks with his babies; all would be better. Neglect Freed for a bit? Sit around for a day and listen to him complain about all the others until they were friends again. Do something horrible to Evergreen? Take her out to dinner. A nice dinner. A fancy dinner.

Ever and Mira were both women.

Could Laxus just take her out to dinner and fix things?

Hmmm.

Or, sometimes, he just bought Ever flowers. That sounded like a good idea too. Dinner might seem as if he were coming off as presumptuous. Especially considering what they were fighting about. But so would flowers.

Ugh. Maybe he'd just have to try a new pseudo-apology with Mirajane. Either that or suck it up and get those words out. That word out, really. Sorry. Sorry, Mira. Sorry.

Bleh. It tasted horrible even as he mumbled it to himself in the shower.

But what had to be done had to be done. There was no two ways about it.

He gave it a day though. Because there was no way that she deserved an apology so soon. She did, after all, throw some freakin' beer on him for a joke that, fine, was a tad crass, but definitely not that offensive!

She just had to sit on her hurt feelings for one more day and that was that.

Until it wasn't that. Because there was a knocking on Laxus' door later that day as he was sitting around the living room in his underwear, enjoying a cigar. Figuring it was Freed or Bickslow or Ever (Mira had been right; they were his only friends), he called out to just come in; it was unlocked.

"Uh, well, okay," he heard the voice respond that very much so wasn't one of his followers. "If you're sure."

He was scrambling too, as Mirajane entered his apartment, to find a blanket or something to throw over himself. He usually wasn't so bashful, but for some reason felt he should be, given the situation.

"Mira," he got out as she came through the door to stand there in the front room, staring in shock at him on the couch. "I didn't realize it was y- Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I came to...to… I shouldn't have poured a drink on you. Especially in front of everyone. You just… I've been embarrassed over this whole thing."

"What thing?" Laxus finally found the blanket on the floor and tossed it over himself. Which was just silly. He was in his boxers. No different than if he went swimming.

Other than it was very different.

It just was.

So there.

"Lisanna and Lucy have, like, told everyone that we slept together and we haven't and I know that it's stupid to get all worked up about, because we didn't and I shouldn't care what they say. Not to mention, what difference would it make if we did? Huh? So what? We're both a part of Fairy Tail? Who cares?"

Laxus blinked. Then he frowned. Then he took a puff of his cigar. Finally, he spoke.

"I got covered in ale because they made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," Mirajane said, losing some of her nerves as she gave him a look. "You got ale poured on you because you were a jerk and made a rude joke about us sleeping together."

"Oh, right, like I'm the only one in the bar that's ever-"

"I don't care, Laxus. It was rude and- And never mind. Because I just came to apologize. So I'm sorry that I did that and-"

"No way."

"Excuse me?"

Puff. Hmmm. Another puff. Then, "You don't get to do this, Mirajane."

"Do what?"

"Apologize," he explained, settling back into his couch. "I was going to do that."

"Fine. I'm not stopping you. You can apologize too."

"Thank you."

And then they just both looked at one another.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Puff. "I'm not doin' it right now. I'm over here, in my skivvies, and you expect me to apologize? Bah."

"Laxus-"

"I accept your apology, Mirajane," he said simply. "Although I now have to wash my coat and my shirt and my-"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I'm the one who messed them up," she pointed out. "And I really am sorry. So, if you want, I'll wash your-"

"Really not that big of a deal," he was quick to tell her. Fine, she'd called his bluff. Great. "Honest. Besides, Freed does all my laundry, so-"

"That's even worse." Shaking her head, she said, "Go get them for me and I'll get them washed tonight. Then I'll bring them back to you tomorrow."

He only stared. "Why are you trying to do this? Make up with me? I mean, come on; everyone other than the Thunder Legion would probably sit around and lament with you about how horrible I am."

"That," she told him simply, "would be the last thing I wanted."

"Why?"

"You just got everyone to appreciate you again, Laxus," she told him simply. "And yeah, you were a jerk to me or will be a thousand times from now, you're still a way better person than you were before. And if you don't care about what others think of you, fine, but I do."

Puff. Then pause. Another puff. Then a long sigh.

"Well… Hey, uh, I'm...sorry, that I offended you. And if it really bothers you that people think that you slept with me, then I'll tell them all to shut the hell up about it."

"It's not that it's you, Laxus, that I don't like," she was quick to tell him, as if it were her offending him then. "It's just in general. I-"

"I get it, alright? And I'll take care of it." Puff. "Although, just so you know, you coming over here after work probably won't help our cause any."

He could see it then, finally, her relaxing as she even gave him a slight grin. "Yeah, I know. I just had to tell you sorry. The longer I stayed up at the guild, the more I realized how rude that was of me. Uncalled for."

"Not completely," he offered up as, slowly, he got to his feet. Mira blushed for some reason and then he glanced down to remember he was still in his boxers. His kinda old boxers, too. Luckily there were no holes in them… Coughing, he got her attention again before saying, "I'm sorry, Mirajane. For being a dick."

Slowly, she nodded and smiled and it would have been the perfect place to end it, but for some reason, Laxus found himself talking and man, maybe she'd used some sort of satanic charm on him or something because the words that came tumbling out of his mouth next were not ones that he would ever wish to claim.

"You know," he said as Mirajane still just stood there, keeping her eyes on his. Puff. "I's going to go out for dinner tonight and, since I apparently screwed up your whole day by making you feel guilty and shit, maybe we could , I dunno, go get dinner together?"

"L-Laxus, I don't-"

"It'd really get back at your sister," the man enticed. Why? Why was he enticing anything? To do something he didn't want to do? And that she clearly didn't want to do? What was wrong with him? "Or at least further along her little fantasies. You know, she's literally told everyone I know that we're dating."

"She's really happy about it for some reason."

"For some reason."

Puff. Staring.

Slowly, Mirajane whispered, "I guess we could go get something to eat. Together. I did kinda ditch you on Saturday."

"I remember. For a guy in sandals-"

"Would you stop bringing that up?"

"And were those socks I saw with them?"

"You're being really rude again. And since when are you so fashion forward?"

"Try always."

"Okay, animal print."

"It was a phase!"

"Says the man standing here in his boxers-"

"And my body looks damn fine in them, thanks." Puff. Then, turning, he called over his shoulder, "Wait here. I gotta get dressed."

"Well, I'd hope."

And no, it wasn't just all perfect from there. Not by any account. Dinner was decent. Mirajane was actually rather fun to spend time with, he found out, when he wasn't so reserved around her. He treated her to a nice dinner and, even though she offered to pay, he didn't feel so bad about turning her down. Or ordering them some wine to drink. And dessert was just on him because, well, he felt like having some, so why couldn't she? Huh?

It wasn't spoken about between them for a few weeks. In fact, they didn't even see one another. Laxus left on a job and Mirajane just did her usual time at the bar, neither even thinking of the other. Until Laxus got back and found this funny feeling inside where he wanted to hang out with someone that didn't constantly just tell him how awesome he was, which put out all his usual dates and the Thunder Legion alike, leaving him pretty much with Mirajane.

"Careful, Laxus," she taunted when he showed up at the bar to ask (in the most roundabout way, of course). "I might get used to this."

"This?"

"Going to fancy dinners."

"You can get used to whatever you want," he retorted as Kinana, who was passing by, giggled. "'cause it's you payin' this time."

That was kinda how it went for awhile. Laxus would usually treat her to dinner or ice cream or a play. Just something to do. And yeah, sometimes Mirajane would chip in (he ragged on her the entire time if she didn't at least offer), but for the most part, Laxus seemed to like to throw his jewels around. It was probably supposed to impress Mirajane. It worked on most women, no doubt. But as a twenty something year old that owned her own house and had since becoming an S-Class wizard all those years ago, jewels were something that were extremely attainable.

Not to mention, she had plenty of men that were willing to do that for her and keep their stupid gripes about it to themselves. It was the other things that Laxus brought to the table that kept her interested.

Namely, he didn't doubt her power. Not for a second. Didn't treat her like she was someone to look out for. Yeah, sometimes when they were out walking around the two and she was about to get duped into buying something stupid by a merchant that saw her as a sucker, he did step in, but that was just because she was too trusting. Not because she couldn't take care of herself if a problem should arise.

It was actually her strength that partially attracted him to her. As their infrequent dates turned into the only dates the other had and Mirajane spent a lot of time around that apartment (being around her in his boxers wasn't so blate at that point), he found that it was actually quite the turn on.

Belonging to Satan in that sense wasn't so bad.

That didn't, however, change their relationship up at the hall. Not in the slightest. Up there, Mirajane was just a barmaid who happened to go home with him most nights and do such crazy things to him that if he thought too much about it, he might just get hard right then and there.

But no. He wasn't hers up there. She was his, definitely, but he wasn't hers.

Mirajane just thought that it was cute that he felt that way. How he'd purposely avoid glancing her way and usually went through Kinana for his drinks. There were times, however, when she was wearing an extra tight dress and the guys were all paying far too much attention to her however that Laxus felt the need to sit up at the bar and, though he wouldn't admit what he was doing, actually would attempt to scare the other men off. His glares were just as scary as Evergreen's at times like that.

Still, their relationship was rather downplayed all the same. Which was pretty much an order from Makarov when he caught wind of it. In fact, he even yelled at Laxus about it, how if he started dating all the women in the guild and running them off, he'd have no problem with sending him packing.

"I'm not dating all the women in the guild, old man," Laxus grumbled as his grandfather only glared. "I'm dating one woman. For now. Mirajane's very capable of making her own decisions, don't you think?"

"About a battle? Sure. What liquor to order for the hall? Why not. But about you? No."

"Lovin' this vote of confidence." Then, with a sneer, the man said simply, "ME and Mira aren't kids, you know. Less you go lookin', you won't even notice that we are dating."

"I better not."

And he didn't. No one did. Which greatly disappointed Lisanna, who wanted so badly to have something to tease Mirajane about. Other than the few times Laxus actually did sleep over, there weren't many. The two were actually quite boring.

It did open a new thing for Lucy to bother Happy about, however.

"Another day," she'd sigh sometimes as they sat up at the hall, "another lack of courage, eh, cat?"

"Natsu, she's picking on me again!"

"I am not."

The slayer would only sigh though and ask Lisanna, "You think when they break up, they'll have a huge fight then? Or-"

"Just like I told you last week, no."

"It'd still be the coolest thing ever."

Heh.

On some days though, when the bar was slow and her siblings were out on a job and Kinana had offered to let her have an extra long break, Mira wouldn't even think about it as she headed downstairs to watch Laxus shoot pool or even throw a few of those darts with him.

She liked him best on those days because, as hard as he tried, he couldn't help, but to get a bit flustered around her and throw off his game. He just tried so hard to show out in front of her. And that would screw up Freed and Bickslow, who he usually was playing against, because then they'd have to mess up their games even further because, after all, they were trying so hard every single time to let the slayer win, but it was still nice, they both knew, to see the man care about someone that much. And, even Freed would have to admit, if he couldn't be him, then Mirajane was a nice replacement.

"Demon," he'd mumble on the few days when they actually had the whole downstairs to themselves. It only happened once or twice a month and was usually extremely early in the morning or nearing closing. "How many times do I have to tell you about your horrible stance? Huh?"

"It's just so hard, dragon," she'd tell him as she purposely screwed up a shot, knocking the eight ball into a hole even though all her others were still very much so laid out on the table. "I'm no good at it."

Then he'd grumble and have to show her just how to position herself and the pool stick and, hey, maybe there were other ways to do this than leaning against her at the table and wrapping an arm around her middle, but Laxus did not know it.

Or at least he didn't care to show it.

Because maybe they weren't a big deal around the hall. Maybe he didn't go around telling everyone about how much he loved her or constantly need to be around her. And hell, he sure didn't stop from going away for months at a time on jobs to do whatever he wanted as she stayed back in Magnolia, doing the same.

But she was a big deal to him. The biggest deal. The only deal.

Eventually he even stopped blaming it on the satanic charm stuff he was nearly sure she'd used. Not for over a year, but eventually.


End file.
